


Super Suit

by freelancerPA



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Super Suit, Swearing, The Incredibles references, jealous Mogar, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav can't find his superhero outfit and Mogar might help. Or not. (I have no clue why, but my mind wanted to make a MoVav 'The Incredibles' moment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Suit

      "Mogar, where is my super suit?" Vav was frantically searching their room for his superhero outfit as X-Ray ran past their apartment, a rather large pig right on his tail.

      "Why do you need to know?" Mogar calls from the living room as he walks toward Vav.

      "I need it!" Vav stoops to go thru the bottom drawer of the dresser.

      "Why?" Mogar leans against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at Vav.

      "X-Ray needs help!" Vav looks up at Mogar before standing up and walking past him to search the living room. A sound from the bathroom gains his attention, though and he moves his search to that room instead. He automatically knew that the beeping was coming from his suit's communicator, so he just followed the sound to its source. That source just happened to be the sinks bottom drawer. He looks at the drawer, slightly confused, but opens it up to reveal his suit filling the drawer. He pulls it out from its hiding place and presses the 'answer' button on the communicator. A small crackle of static sounds before X-Ray's voice fills the room.

      "Dude! Finally! What took you so long?"

      "Sorry, X-Ray. I couldn't find my suit. But don't worry, I have it now."

      "Then hurry up and get your ass over here!"

      "Why must you insist on trying to stop me?" the Mad King's voice plays through the communicator, "Just stop trying and let Prince Oinkens destroy you!"

      "No thanks dude, I'm fine!" he hears X-Ray shout back before the line goes dead.

       Vav quickly disrobes and changes into his outfit before heading out to help his friend. Although, a certain someone in the living room has him pause. Mogar is on the couch, arms crossed, staring angrily at him.

      "Mogar..." Van starts, already suspecting his boyfriend to be the culprit of his missing suit, "did you hide my outfit in the bathroom?"

      "Mogar did no such thing." was the indignant reply and, if Vav had learned anything from living with Mogar, it was that he tended to refer to himself in the third person when he was lying or embarrassed.

      "Why did you hide my outfit?"

      "We have been planning a date since the last month, but every time we go to do it, some damn villain has to show up and ruin it!"

       Vav sighs, while he does give a valid point, Vav can't control every villain. "Mogar, we'll try again tomorrow. Okay?"

       "... Fine." Mogar sighs and adds, "But if this happens again, I am going on a fucking villain murder spree!"

       Vav's promise effectively calms the dangerous Mogar down, so he leaves to go and help X-Ray, shaking his head, smiling at Mogar's not-so-empty threat.


End file.
